


【马东】基布兹

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, markchan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 提早很多发送的小盒生贺口嫌体正直小盒和金毛切开黑小马骨科慎点





	【马东】基布兹

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter上是定时发送 因为快考试了AO3就提早放出来 欢迎捧场

李东赫最近烦得很，他和李敏亨分手了。  
选什么时候不好偏偏选放暑假，轻飘飘一条“我们分手吧”的短信昭告二人从此分道扬镳。李东赫想吵架也找不到人，这下连个假期都不能好好过。  
李东赫没向家里人出柜，家人面前就不得不每天赔笑脸。好巧不巧，趁着暑假来探亲的表哥和李敏亨长得贼像。他和李马克几年没见，李马克偏偏这时候来他家住，于是李马克当仁不让成为李东赫的出气筒。李东赫偶尔趁李马克洗澡的时候关掉热水，或者使唤李马克晚上睡沙发。  
李马克当然很无辜，而且李马克脾气很好，不管李东赫怎么惹他他都不生气，每天就跟着李东赫转悠。李东赫所有的恶作剧都像打在棉花上。尤其是李马克那张酷似他前任的脸总叫他想起各种酸的甜的情侣日常，总有一种男朋友还在自己眼前晃的错觉。  
“什么嘛…搞得我好像在和李马克同居谈恋爱…”李东赫一边烦躁地收拾午餐的碗碟一边嘟哝。家里大人上班去了，只有他们两个，李东赫洗碗李马克就帮他擦拭灶台。李东赫觉得自己终于被李马克腻歪烦了，把餐具全堆进橱里顾不得擦手就抓狂地揪着他说你到底为什么整天跟着我。  
李马克傻呵呵笑着去掏自己口袋，答非所问道你不是快过生日了吗，我一直想找机会给你这个。李马克掏出护身符一样的小袋子，李东赫接过来捏捏，里面装着圆圈状的小东西。  
李马克说这个护身符算是生日礼物，不过看了里面的东西就不灵了所以还是不要随便打开。  
李东赫被他忽然送礼物搞得一头雾水、尤其是护身符之类的东西他也不怎么信，但还是道了谢。李马克接着说：”咱俩不是好几年没见了吗，我想着今年一定要送点有意义的；毕竟比起自己21岁，你马上要20了让我更有感触。“  
李马克语气真挚，看起来也没那么不顺眼了。李东赫被他盯得心跳加速，心想他倒真的有点哥哥的样子。李东赫拿人家的手软，也不好意思再恶作剧。当天晚上他羞哒哒说李马克虽然我床小但是还是比沙发舒服一点，今天破例允许你过来挤挤。  
李马克高兴地应了，为了不耽误李东赫睡觉早早去洗澡，头发都没弄干就回到卧室。李东赫在床上半躺着假装看书，实际上是借着书本的掩饰偷看李马克。李马克怕打扰他连吹风机都没用，扯着毛巾坐在椅子上摆弄自己湿答答的头发。李马克头发有点长，多余的水沿着侧脸滑下来被轻薄的T恤兜住。李东赫偷偷瞄一眼，李马克微潮的上衣贴着他的腹部好像挺有料。李东赫视线上移，胸肌也不错。  
李东赫以眼代手勾勒李马克短睡裤里延伸出的大腿肌肉时咽口水的声音不小，甚至把他自己都吓了一跳。李马克好像从刚才就发现李东赫一直在打量他的身材，现在听见这一声憋不住笑，直用毛巾捂嘴。李东赫大窘，张牙舞爪说你要擦到什么时候，过来我给你弄。  
李马克乖乖走过来在床沿坐下，后背挺得很直。李东赫接了毛巾在他头上乱擦，眼睛却比量着李马克肩和后背上的肌肉。不管怎么看都比前任有料，显露出恰到好处的力量。  
李东赫觉得李马克的手感一定很好，实际上他也真的伸手去摸了。为了不暴露目的他的手指隔着毛巾沿着脖子滑到李马克的肩上。李东赫还想接着往下，李马克忽然打断他：“我后背上是有什么东西吗？”李东赫心虚地把毛巾盖在李马克头上催他赶紧睡觉。李马克哧地笑一声，大概是觉得这个弟弟够奇怪。  
李马克关掉了灯，走回来侧身躺在床的一个角落，似乎是想要给李东赫多留点地方。李东赫怕他掉下去，又不敢太直接有大面积的肢体接触，只能小心翼翼揪住李马克睡衣后背的一角：“李马克…你往我这边一点没关系的。”  
李马克打个哈欠，配合地往他那边挪一点点，迷迷糊糊说”东赫啊要叫哥“和他道了晚安。打呵欠会传染，李东赫张嘴深吸气，可他其实根本没有睡意。  
眼睛没有完全适应黑暗，其他感官就被放大。李马克的呼吸声，睡衣上洗涤剂的味道，床那一侧跟随李马克胸腔起伏的微小颤动。李东赫觉得李敏亨和他分手的时候可能偷偷把他的灵魂卖给了魔鬼，不然他怎么可能想和许久不见的表哥做爱？  
李东赫小心翼翼翻了个身，企图通过背对李马克来屏蔽杂念。他几乎就要睡着的时候，李马克的体温忽然贴在他后背上。

李东赫是被掰着肩膀转过来的，李马克手劲不小，动作却很轻。李东赫困劲刚起来就被打断，起床气几乎要往外涌：‘李马克大半夜你搞什么——’  
李马克’嘘‘一下叫他噤声。他们两个贴的很近，下身两根火热也是。李东赫有点搞不清楚状况，他自己有反应好歹还有表哥长得像前任这个借口，李马克又是为什么。  
李马克的手指在李东赫腰上打转，似乎是在征求许可。他们都没说话，这房间又小又不隔音，被隔壁的家长听见了就出大事了。  
李东赫觉得这种气氛下不说话就是默认，偏偏李马克没了下一步动作。李马克的手即将撤回去时李东赫一把拉住他：’什么嘛，反应那么强烈，到底做不做？‘  
李马克的北美家教发挥了作用，他小声说做这种事必须要得到切实的许可。李东赫‘嘁’一声摁住他的肩——可能处于刚才被弄醒的报复——然后直接爬起来去扒李马克的睡裤。鼻尖戳上李马克的平角内裤时李东赫得意地去一个眼神：‘你的许可呢？嗯？’  
李马克宠溺地揉他的头发，哑着嗓子说一声My pleasure。  
李东赫放心大胆地伸手揉搓上内裤鼓起来的前端。棉质布料已经有些湿润，他索性把这点隔阂也去掉。李马克的性器翘起一个漂亮的弧度，李东赫跟着含上去。一口气进得太多他被顶得有点反胃，他掐一把李马克的大腿叫他安分点不要顶胯，接着用舌尖沿着血管的痕迹向上描画顶端的形状。  
李东赫吞到脸酸脖子僵，李马克根本没有要射的意思。李东赫喘息的间隙时直接上手，感受到自己的唾液和李马克的体液在十指间扯出几缕黏糊糊的线。李马克居然就抱着头悠哉地着看他，李东赫一撇嘴：’你倒是享受=3=’  
李马克展开双臂等李东赫躺进他怀里，然后就翻身把李东赫压在下面，一只手摸索着向后给他扩张。  
‘放松。’李马克捏着李东赫的下巴咬咬他果冻一样的下唇。李东赫用手圈住他的脖子回吻，又说你还真是准备万全，润滑都随身携带。李马克笑一声没回答，专心给他扩张，同时沿着李东赫的脖颈和锁骨留下一排吻痕。  
李马克扩张做得小心又仔细，他的手指已经开始寻找李东赫的敏感地带。按到某处时李东赫一抖，呜一声又赶紧咬住下唇以防声音太大。李马克知道自己找对了地方，就索性在那附近打转。李东赫昂着脖子享受快感，手也不安分地在李马克身上点火。他终于正大光明摸上李马克的肩膀、后背、大腿，最后才来到腹肌。李东赫的手指在李马克的马甲线附近流连两下就很快收回来了。  
‘东赫这么喜欢吗？刚才也在偷看吧。’李马克伏在李东赫耳朵边上笑话他，拉着他的手放在自己侧腰，似乎是很大方地任由他揩油。  
‘东赫也有——’李东赫哼唧唧，其实是希望李马克赶紧进入正题。他的声音奶声奶气：’我嫌沉所以就只带一块出门。’  
‘是吗？那剩下的呢？’李马克的手摸上李东赫的肚子，随意戳戳按按。李东赫的性器刚要抬头李马克就停下来，反而李马克在他小腹作乱的手又在他皮肤上点燃小团小团新的欲望。后面失去手指抚慰只觉得空虚，他咬牙切齿用腿勾住李马克，企图用一句’我都放在衣橱里了’叫他不要三心二意。  
李马克说巧了，我刚在衣橱里翻出来些东西，说着他拆了一个套给自己戴上。李东赫眯着眼睛看一眼包装的颜色，根本就是他自己藏在衣橱里的备用品，估计刚才的润滑也是李马克从他衣橱里顺来的。  
‘李马克你的教养呢，知道做爱要征求许可怎么还随便翻人家东西？’李东赫娇嗔，自然没有责怪的意味。李马克说我是你哥哥，你从小到大就喜欢在衣橱里藏东西我怎么会不知道。然后李马克捏着他的鼻子让他喊哥，李东赫偏不。  
李马克放开手，却自说自话站起来：‘东赫的衣橱里还藏了什么宝贝？’李东赫不依，哪有做到一半去别人衣橱里寻宝的？他跟着起身想要拉住李马克，没想到李马克直接把他整个人捞起来，趁着李东赫像考拉一样缠住他时就直接深顶到底。

健身有很多好处，身上挂着性爱对象走路也脸不红气不喘——娇喘不算——大概也是其中之一。李东赫觉得李马克每走一步埋在他身体里的性器就跟着颠一下，快感梗在他喉咙里，喊不出也含不下。李马克双手都揽着李东赫，索性叫李东赫自己把衣橱的门打开。  
接着李东赫被丢进自己叠好的衣服里，李马克接着欺身上来。这次他没进去，反而握着自己的性器在李东赫大腿根那里不轻不重地前后摩擦。好像这样还不够，李马克深呼吸衣物被阳光晒过的气味说这里全都是东赫的味道。他把玩着李东赫汗湿的刘海：‘是不是，济州岛小太阳？‘  
李东赫被他磨得不耐烦，他感觉自己下身硬到能敲碎思考能力，李马克却在这时候讲莫名其妙的情话，也不知道他这是不解风情还是太解风情。李东赫去够李马克的脖子，想要把他也拉进衣橱里。反正衣服已经乱糟糟，打不了明天使唤李马克和他一起收拾，毕竟他才是始作俑者。李马克两只手撑在他两侧，居高临下地说：’求我。’  
‘李马克你真长本事——’李东赫气得伸手想掐李马克，却被轻松钳住了双手。李马克腾出一只手去摸李东赫抬头的前端，又露出他一贯的傻笑说东赫你知道我最想听到什么的。  
李马克手上有一层薄薄的茧，摩擦过李东赫的性器带起一阵颤栗，只小心挑拨也不加速。李东赫憋得眼泪都出来了，他扭着想要挣脱桎梏，又不争气地把下体往李马克手里拱。  
李马克看出他的意图，干脆就要把手撤了。李东赫赶紧喊他：“哥哥！马克哥哥…东赫想要…”  
李马克满意地在他臀肉上掐一把，终于放开李东赫的双手同时又顶进去。李东赫的腿被开成M字形，除了后背靠在衣橱内壁唯一的支点就是交合处。他想说话让李马克换个姿势——好歹回床上去，他感受到结合处有体液淌出来，弄脏了才洗好的衣服多不划算——可是开口只有琐碎的呻吟声。  
李马克这个时候倒是和他心意相通，再一次把人架在身上回到床上去。李东赫为了不叫出声在下唇上咬出一个很深的牙印。李马克似乎舍不得，用自己的唇齿去堵李东赫的嘴。李东赫的手缠在李马克脖子上，体温飙升恨不得把两个人融化在一起。  
李马克的吻很有侵略性，口腔任何一个角落都不放过，李东赫连呼吸都被夺走了。李东赫想起他偶尔会露出猫科食肉动物的眼神。李马克把他两只手压在脑袋左右，李东赫觉得自己的姿势简直是投降。倒也不尽然，李马克很用力地和他十指相扣，眼里也是宠溺的神色。他的身体是诱饵，战利品却是李马克的心。想到这一点李东赫咯叽一声笑，说哥哥这下就完全是东赫的了。  
李马克听了这句话身子一顿，然后就更快地抽插起来。李东赫的欲望掀起新一轮的惊涛骇浪，即使咬住自己的手指也无法完全克制。李东赫几乎要失声尖叫——

是梦。  
李东赫试到自己两腿之间湿淋淋，但是他还是绷紧了身子不敢动。幸好李马克依然背对背贴着他躺着睡得很熟，甚至偶尔发出一声轻鼾。李东赫松了口气，这才坐起来。衣橱的门好好关着，他的衣服都还服帖穿在身上。  
黑暗中李东赫好像能看清李马克了，不过是一个大事过分严谨、小事迷迷糊糊的亲戚家哥哥。  
李东赫起身去洗手间换内裤，把沾湿的卫生纸和对李马克的憧憬一起丢进垃圾桶。  
李东赫打个哈欠——这次真的是因为困——从洗手间晃悠着出来，正撞上倚着墙的李马克。李马克眼里丝毫没有困意，他一把揽住李东赫的后颈，两个人额头贴额头。李马克的笑容看起来一点也不傻，他小声问李东赫：“你刚才在梦里喊我什么？”

**Author's Note:**

> 韦斯特马克效应指的是共同长大的儿童成年后通常不会对对方产生性吸引，被认为是进化中获得的亲缘监护机制。以色列基布兹农场就是这种现象的例证。反之，长久不见的近亲可能会产生性吸引，被称为遗传性性吸引。  
> 至于小盒做梦的时候到底说了哪句话，文章里有提示。猜猜看吧。


End file.
